


Cigarette butts and  Dough boys

by MurdersintheMorgue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LMAO, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdersintheMorgue/pseuds/MurdersintheMorgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Alternia high, there are three social circles.<br/>There’s the sports kids.<br/>Then you’ve got the nerds.<br/>And then there are the stoners. Acidheads, burnouts, loners, punks.<br/>In which Dave does acid, John is kind of a nerdy stoner and Jade's kind of annoying but John loves her for it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette butts and  Dough boys

**Author's Note:**

> So John has a lot of anxiety and Gamzee does all the drugs and this is just the beginning

  At Alternia high, there are three social circles.  
There’s the sports kids, the ones who go to crazy parties and wear hollister clothes and are generally rich, white, and their parents pay for love.

 

 Then you’ve got the nerdy kids, the ones who are in all the clubs and extra classes and study hard as hell so they can ace every test they take ever. They have study parties and play card games and are so busy nobody really knows how they cope with anything.

 

 And then there are the stoners. Acidheads, burnouts, loners, punks. The kids who go on tumblr and show up to class tripping their balls off. They dress like they’re still in the nineties and go to concerts every weekend. Their parents don’t care and their friends have no money.

 

 In each of these social circles, there are different levels of popularity.  
With the sports kids, it goes by which sport you play. Lacrosse is at the top, then football, cheerleading, and so on. Soccer is at the bottom, for some reason. I think the soccer kids are the coolest.  
With the nerds, it goes by how many school activities you participate in. The more you’re in, the cooler you are.  
And then there are the stoners. I’m not really sure how it works, or why the coolest are the coolest, but they just are.  
 It began when Jade and I started sitting in this family run cafe in the middle of town. Nobody really knows about it, because it’s kind of underground and you have to climb down all these steps to find it, but it has the best goddamn black coffee I have ever had.  
We hadn’t know at the time, innocent children at the young age of fourteen, that this was where the cool drug kids hung out.  
Throughout the summer before our freshman year, Jade and I gossiped and giggled next to the table full of older kids, beautiful boys with beautiful names and dressed like they were right out of a tumblr post.  
  The oldest one was this guy named Steven Floyd. He was tall with dark curly hair he always wore in a bun and he had this amazing button up shirt that was a tannish salmon color and had lots of little trucks on it. Jade always told me she dreams of tearing that shirt off of him one day.  
  Then there was Gamzee Makara. He was going to be a junior that year. He was known as the man who could play every brass instrument ever. He was a prodigy at the horn trumpet. He had also tried every drug ever, with his best friend, Tavros Nitram, this kid who had had a freak accident when he was twelve that put him in a wheelchair. Nobody was quite sure what had happened, and some people say that he actually doesn’t have any legs at all, just stumps connected to metal that makes it look like he does have legs.  
  Then there were the upcoming sophomores. We didn’t know the names of many of them, but I still remember the first time I had ever seen Dave Strider. He used to be friends with this girl named Julia, someone I knew when I was in 7th grade and they were in 8th. She showed me a video from when they were in a skating group called “sburbianskates”. It was the stupidest thing I had ever seen until Dave Strider came onto the screen. Dave Strider with his casual slouch and weird ass sunglasses that never came off. His hair was a darker blonde then, and shorter, and he had been wearing a baseball hat that was this gross Barney-like shade of purple. His pants were rolled up to an awkward place just below his knee and he literally looked like the dorkiest boy ever.  
I basically fell in love in that instant.

  He spoke to me the first time in my life during break sometime in the middle of November. He and some guys had climbed up the stairs in the stairwell we always ate in, perched on top of the windowsill, which was more of a platform than an actual windowsill. It always got colder up there in the fall, and I had been squished between this kid Sollux, who was a junior but family friends with Karkat so he sometimes hung out with us, and Jade’s senior cousin Jake. Jade had been on some field trip that day, and so we were all crammed up there because usually she doesn’t let it get really squished and crowded. My best friend Karkat was laughing at something Sollux said and the laughter echoed through the hallway as Vriska shrieked and Ada, this small girl who had various shared classes with different people there, was folding a piece of paper into a bird when someone called out to us.  
  “Hey.” He’d said, and we all paused, looking up. Dave Strider was leaning here, the guy who’d spoken looking like an almost carbon copy of him, but with orange blonde hair and tanner skin, his nose a little longer and straighter, face a little more laxed and face kind of flushed. “Do you guys know David Scarnoff?”  
David was this little Russian freshman who looked about twelve and spoke like he was three. He came up with stupid ideas and nobody but Sollux enjoyed his company.  
  “No, thorry dude. I think he’th got detention.” Sollux said after a moment, as everyone kind of went back to their own conversations. The two boys stood there for a moment, as the kid with the orange blonde hair talked to Sollux about David’s whereabouts. I noticed Dave Strider’s face was angled towards me. I wasn’t sure if he was looking at me, but I felt as though he was, and my face heated quickly.  
  “Hey you, in the green sweater.”  
I blinked, looking at him, and he was smirking just a little.  
  “What’s your name?”  
  “Me?” I sputtered, pointing to myself. Jake was snickering next to me and I shoved him a little without looking.  
  “Yeah, you.”  
  “Uh, John.” I said smiling as best I could.  
  “I like your style, John.”  
I looked down at my sweater and ripped jeans. I had just been joking earlier that I felt as though I belonged in a 90’s French textbook. I guess shopping at the second hand store had it’s perks.  
  “Um, thanks?” I gave him an amused look. He gave me a thumbs up. And then they climbed up the stairs and were gone.  
I was silent as Karkat and Vriska looked at me.  
  “Guys.” I said very quietly, “Guys, Dave Strider just told me he likes my style.”  
  “He probably wants to get in your pants.” Ada said from her corner. We all looked at her. She didn’t bat an eyelash.  
  “She’s right. He’s tooootally in love with you babe.” Vriska laughed, kicking me a little. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she threw her head back.

 

  Someone told me he was probably dating Eridan Ampora. At least, that was last they heard. I was okay with that, they were probably super cute together. I didn’t actually know who Eridan was, but I had seen Dave Strider walking in the halls with some douchy hipster looking guy with big glasses and bigger eyes. He was prettier than I was, that was for sure. And they looked cute together as they leaned against the lockers and whispered in one anothers’ ears. But at least that meant he liked guys, and that was all that mattered. Because that meant there was opportunity for chance. Which, obviously, I would never have, but there was.

  Dave Strider and Eridan Ampora broke up in March. I didn’t friend him until May. He accepted my friend request almost instantly. I told Jade right away.

> John Egbert: dude, dave strider just accepted my friend request.  
> 

  It was late, a Tuesday night.  


>   
> Jade Harley: omg seriously??!!??? thats so cool!!! i wanna friend him now!  
> 

  Something twisted in my gut then.  
  Sure, Jade was my best friend. We'd been bestest friends since like sixth grade, when we met at the Halloween dance and I thought her name was June. But after we started high school, things started getting weird. I had never really felt like I fit in our little group of friends. Sure, we all hung out a lot, but it was really Jade who called all the shots. And she always wanted whatever she couldn't have- whatever I couldn’t have. She dated all the boys I'd liked, tried to do all the things I wanted to do, gotten the attention I never seemed to gather enough courage to ask for. She was the boss, always right, always the prettiest, always the most interesting.  
  But this was Dave Strider accepting my friend request. This was him letting me be friends with him. And now she wanted to take that away. I glared at the message on my screen, the cursor blinking patronizingly at me.  
I jumped as the new chat box opened on my screen.  


>   
> Dave Strider: yo  
> 

  I choked. Literally choked. On my own spit. I swear, I had thought I was going to die right there.  


>   
> John Egbert: ohmygodjade DAVE STRIDER JSUT MESSAGED ME WHAT DO  
> 

  I was shaking. This was crazy. He's so cool, and he just messaged me, and now I was shaking, staring at the screen.  


>   
> Jade Harley: whaT ARE YOU DOING MESSAGE HIM BACK WHAT THE HELL  
> 

  I did.  


>   
> John Egbert: hello :B  
> 

  There was a pause. I watched the little writing bubble pop up, chewing my lip to shreds.  


>   
> Dave Strider: sup  
> 

  I spluttered. Jade's chat box beeped and dinged at me but I ignored it.  


>   
> John Egbert: just hanging out. how about you?  
> Dave Strider: just chillin  
> John Egbert: wow, super cool.  
> Dave Strider: thats me im the coolkid  
> 

  I giggled, feeling bubbly and warm. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe Dave fucking Strider was talking to me right now. This was insane.  


>   
>  John Egbert: super cool kid. for real though  
> 
> 
>   
>  Dave Strider: really really  
>  -im so cool  
>  -cooler than a fucking blizzard dude  
>  -i am cold as ice  
>  -cool as a cucumber  
> 
> 
> John Egbert: wow that’s pretty cool  
> 
> 
>   
>  Dave Strider: tell me about yourself john egbert  
>  -what are you like  
>  -who are your friends  
>  -what do you enjoy doing  
>  -is it hot dudes because i can help with that  
> 

  Wait.  
Did he just-  
  Dave Strider just flirted with me.  
  We talked all night, after that. I was tired as hell the next morning, and fell asleep in math class, but it was totally worth it.  
Because Dave Strider told me he would cuddle and watch slasher movies with me. 


End file.
